


Nebulochaotic

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [15]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, Family, Fluff and Humor, Meet the Family, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Shuri introduces her friends to an awkward T’Challa.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 21
Kudos: 78





	Nebulochaotic

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a post a while back about this same exact thing so I decided to write it kjassfankjsankjs 🙏🙏🙏
> 
> _"Nebulochaotic" (adj): a state of being hazy and confused._

*

15\. Family Visits

T'Challa enters through another passageway, leading further into the depths of a flagship-interior, patting down his robes. He hasn't rested since the diplomatic mission in Morocco. But he's eager to see the Wakandan Design Group and his little sister.

"Brother," Shuri greets him, smiling and hugging him for a moment. 

T'Challa basks in her happiness.

"It is good to see you again," he says warmly, loosely grasping her upper arms. T'Challa lets his eyes wander around to the well-lit areas and then he frowns at the outsiders. "Shuri… who are these people _and why are they all in your laboratory?"_

Shuri's smile widens. "I am very glad you asked," she informs. "Brother, this is my girlfriend Michelle Jones—"

"Call me MJ," Michelle Jones says tonelessly, hitting T'Challa's shoulder with an opened palm.

"—and this is my girlfriend's boyfriend Peter Parker—" Shuri adds dutifully, "you know him, he's worked with the Avengers—"

Peter Parker flashes a nervous grin and holds out his hand for T'Challa to shake.

"Nice to see you again, Mister Black Panther."

"—and this is my girlfriend's boyfriend's boyfriend Ned Leeds—"

Ned Leeds throws up a peace sign behind Peter, slinging an arm around his boyfriend's neck. Peter's expression relaxes.

"—wait, wait," T'Challa groans. "Shuri, give me a moment to process this. Who is _WHAT_ now?"

Her smile widens even more.

"You heard me."

"Told you he would get a headache," Michelle Jones replies, giving T'Challa a skeptical look and lacing her fingers with Shuri.

"I love this place… so much…" Ned ogles the vibranium gauntlets on display. "Holy crap…"

T'Challa lowers his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Hopefully… Mother and the court understands all of this clearer than him.

*


End file.
